The invention relates to an analog-digital conversion device, especially adapted to the reception of signals transmitted by cable.
The basis of the invention has consisted in developing a conversion device suitable for the analog-digital conversion of a 256 QAM modulated signal within the frequency spectrum from 3.2 to 11.2 MHz and with a peak-to-peak dynamic swing of 1 volt, the input signal being applied via a capacitive coupling.
The capacitive coupling causes the loss of the continuous component of the input signal. The device will therefore have to take this into account. On the other hand, the dynamic swing of the signal is just 1 volt peak-to-peak, which is not much. This problem will also have to be taken into account. Lastly, an attempt will be made to minimize certain forms of noise.